Grey Silt Horror
The Gray Silt Horror is perhaps the worst of the Silt Horrors. It is a sickly gray in color, and has a multitude of sharp-edged tentacles. It is the most intelligent of the horrors, and fears nothing that moves. Stats 2nd Edition *'Frecuency:' Rare. *'Organization:' Solitary. *'Intelligence:' 2-3 (Semi). *'Treasure:' Nil. *'No. Appearing:' 1. *'Armor Class:' 7. *'Movement:' 6, Sw 18. *'Hit Dice:' 12. *'THAC0:' 9. *'No. Attacks:' 12. *'Damage/Attack:' 1-8 (1d8) (x12). *'Special Attacks:' Constriction. *'Special Defenses:' Air Jet. *'Magic Resistance:' Nil. *'Morale:' Elite (14-15). *'XP Value:' 9.000 xp. Habitat/Society Gray Silt Horrors are solitary, hungry, aggressive creatures. They only use their air sacs for emergencies, preferring to 'swim' through the silt. They range far through the silt in search of prey. Ecology Gray Silt Horrors consider anything that they can sense as prey. They sense the vibrations of someone moving through or on the silt for up to 3 miles, and usually try to move towards it. Gray horrors mate with any other kind of Silt Horrors. Their favorite food is Desert Giant, and once a Gray Silt Horror discovers a Giant's path, the Giants usually have to find a new path. Combat The Gray Silt Horror attempts to lure its victim to it. It is skilled at creating and controlling sound. It is not intelligent enough to imitate a person's voice, but it can make whimpering sounds and the sounds of water. It uses its control winds and control sound powers to make it seem that there is water only a few steps away. When the intended victim is close enough, the horror strikes. A full dozen tentacles whip out of the silt and attack. The horror is very protective of its central body, and flees if it takes a direct hit to the body. It moves by jetting itself through the silt, raising a small cloud of silt in the area. If one or more tentacles are severed, they regrow at the rate of one per month. 2nd Edition If the victim is really looking for the water, he receives a -4 penalty to his surprise roll, otherwise the horror surprises its victims as listed as follows: Because of this, it is very hard to surprise (+2 bonus to surprise rolls). It also lies very still, granting it an increased chance to surprise opponents. (-2 penalty to all opponent's surprise rolls). It acts the same way as White Silt Horror. When an opponent gets in range, (50 feet or less), the Gray Silt Horror attacks with all of its tentacles. The tentacles are barbed, and a successful hit roll means that the victim is grabbed and held. A hit causes 1d8 points of damage, and the victim is pulled under the silt to suffocate. In addition to the problem of the silt, the horror keeps squeezing, doing 1d8 points of damage each additional round. Only a strength of 23 or better allows a Bend Bars roll attempt to break free. Each tentacle can take 12 points of damage before it is severed. * Air Jet: It can 'jet' itself moves by jetting out a large gust of air, sliding itself backwards through the silt at a rate of 50 yards in one round. This also raises a small cloud of silt, making it almost impossible to follow, at least for those using sight. Unlike the other Silt Horrors, this one comes back a few rounds later, at least if the victim(s) do not move off immediately. It will continue these 'hit and run' attacks until it has suffocated as many victims as possible, or until it takes over 50% damage to its body. Psionics Summary 2nd Edition *'Psychokinesis —' Disciplines: control sound, create sound, control wind. Sources *''DSR4. Valley of Dust and Fire. Dark Sun Accesory. TSR Inc, by L. Richard Baker III (1992). ISBN 1-56076-316-7. *MC12 Monstrous Compendium Dark Sun Appendix'': Terrors of the Desert (2e). Category:Creature